


giddyup

by extremelyquestionable (TechnicalTragedy)



Category: The Derp Crew (Youtube RPF)
Genre: Cowboy Kink, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 17:40:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2741279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TechnicalTragedy/pseuds/extremelyquestionable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous said: Okay, okay, we all know about Anthony's cowgirl kink, yeah? Well... What if Steven appeased his taste? (royalchaos cow"girl" kink thing?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	giddyup

**Author's Note:**

> [original post](http://extremelyquestionable.tumblr.com/post/99603400197/okay-okay-we-all-know-about-anthonys-cowgirl)

"Steven, what the hell is taking you so long?" Anthony called to his boyfriend, annoyed that he was still in the bathroom. Things had just been getting interesting when Steven had gotten up and left, telling Anthony he had a surprise for him. He’d made him close his eyes and everything, but Steven was taking way too long in the bathroom doing who knew what, and Anthony was starting to get out of the mood for sex.

"One more minute!" Steven said back, and Anthony sighed dramatically, flopping back onto the bed and glaring up at the ceiling. A few moments passed, wherein Anthony heard weird jangling noises from the bathroom, and then light spilled across the room as the bathroom door opened. Relieved, Anthony sat up, and his breath caught in his throat as he saw his boyfriend.

Steven grinned, and tucked his thumbs into his belt loops. “Howdy, partner,” he drawled in a Southern-sounding accent.

"Y-You-" Anthony tried to say, but couldn’t get much of anything out. Steven was dressed as a cowboy, with the boots and the hat and everything, and it was one of the hottest things Anthony had ever seen. Add that to the fact that he knew Steven didn’t get his cowboy kink, but had done this for him, and he was already hard as a rock.

Steven took a few steps forward, and the walk was perfect, each jingle of the spurs on his boots sending chills up Anthony’s spine. “Look at you, rarin’ to go already,” he said, flicking his eyes meaningfully down to Anthony’s erection, making Anthony blush.

Anthony still couldn’t talk, just wordlessly gaped at his boyfriend and curled his fingers in the blankets.

Steven raised an eyebrow and came forward to stand between Anthony’s open legs. “Gonna say somethin’?” he asked, and Anthony tried to shake himself out of it.

"Ride me, cowboy," he choked out, voice already wrecked to hell.

Steven’s smile was even wider as he replied, “Giddyup, then, partner.”


End file.
